Wife Swap Files Book One: Demigods and Vampires
by SisterOfAnElvenWannabe
Summary: This is the first story in a planned series about different book characters going on Wife Swap. The Cullens including Jacob and Renesmee's children swap wives with Percy and Annabeth's family. What will happen? Will they discover each others secrets? R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, Percy Jackson, or Wife Swap. The idea for the children of the half-bloods having bi-polar disorder and having a crest (a diff crest though) is from The Awesome One's stories A Twist in Time and Growing Up Together**

**Katrina and Kristina are for a story I am planning Called Two Hearts, One Beat but I decided to put her in this story as well. **

**Chapter 1: Applications**

Connor Stoll POV

I was sitting in my office at work, feeling extremely bored when my brother Travis came in grinning.

"I just had a brilliant idea," he announced.

"We are going to sign Percy and Annabeth up for Wife Swap.

"That's a great idea," I said excitedly as he put a form on my desk and I grabbed a pen to fill it out, this was much more interesting then the paperwork I was supposed to be doing.

**Family Name: **Jackson

**Father's Name and Age: **Percy, 35

**Mother's Name and Age: **Annabeth, 35

**Maiden Name: **Chase

**Names and ages of children from this marriage:**

Minerva Zoë: 15

Phillip Luke: 10

Nestor Charles: 8

Marina Bianca: 4

**Who takes care of the following responsibilities in your family:**

**Childcare?**

Both parents.

**Shopping?**

Both parents.

**Cleaning? **

Both parents.

**Cooking? **

Annabeth

"Because Percy's cooking is gross," I said.

**Money **

Both parents.

**Planning social life?**

Annabeth.

"I guess,"

**Kid's homework?**

Mom helps though they don't often need it.

**Do you have any pets? How many? What type? Do they have free reign of the house?**

Four horses in a stable and have a pasture. One cat in house.

**How would you describe your diet? What restrictions are there, if any?**

"Um..." I said.

Normal, not too much junk food.

**What pushes your buttons?**

I smirked.

Getting stuff wrong,

**Have you ever or are you currently serving in the Military?**

"Should I put yes or no?" I asked Travis.

"Yes," he decided, "that she used to, like when she was fifteen years old"

**Do you or any members of your family have a physical or mental disability?**

Everyone has ADHD and dyslexia and all kids have bi-polar disorder

**Have you or any family member been treated for alcohol or drug abuse?**

No

**Have you or any member of your family ever been accused or convicted of a felony?**

"Yeah, when they were twelve," I smirked.

**Have you or any member of your family ever been detain, been arrested or been in jail for any reason?**

No

"There I'm done I announced.

"How are we going to make the video," I asked. Travis showed me a magic item that could make my voice sound like someone else's.

Emmett POV

I am brilliant. Why, you ask? Because I just had the best idea in the history of the world! I am signing Esme up for Wife Swap.

Suddenly Alice ran into the room.

"Emmett, you're brilliant!" she cried. See, the Pixie thinks I'm brilliant too. She handed me an application form just as the rest of my siblings came in, with Renesmee and Jacob and their daughters, Katrina and Kristina.

"Emmett," said Edward warningly, shaking his head,

"This is a bad idea,"

Jacob however was grinning, as were the twins. Bella smiled,

"I love that show,"

They all sat down at the table. I looked down at the application:

**Family Name: **Cullen

**Father's Name and Age: **Carlisle, 29

**Mother's Name and Age: **Esme, 26

**Maiden Name: **Platt

**Names and ages of children from this marriage:**

Emmett: 18

Rosalie: 18

Jasper: 18

Jacob: 18

Edward: 17

Alice: 17

Isabella: 17

Renesmee: 17

Katrina: 5

Kristina: 5

**Who takes care of the following responsibilities in your family:**

**Childcare?**

Both parents and older sibling babysit.

**Shopping?**

Alice

**Cleaning? **

Esme.

**Cooking? **

Esme, and sometimes Bella and Edward.

**Money **

Carlisle.

**Planning social life?**

"Um..."

"Put Esme," said Jacob.

**Kid's homework?**

The kids.

**Do you have any pets? How many? What type? Do they have free reign of the house?**

"An annoying mutt," said Rosalie.

"Shut up, Blondie," snapped Jacob, but they got along a lot better now than they used too.

**How would you describe your diet? What restrictions are there, if any?**

"Blood," I said and Rose hit me.

**What pushes your buttons?**

My house been messed up and people putting my family in danger.

**Have you ever or are you currently serving in the Military?**

no

**Do you or any members of your family have a physical or mental disability?**

"Half the kids are crazy I said," but what I wrote was, Alice is a shopping addict, and Jasper has self control issues.

Jazz was actually a lot better at it now though.

**Have you or any family member been treated for alcohol or drug abuse?**

No

"Edward is addicted to heroine," chirped Alice.

**Have you or any member of your family ever been accused or convicted of a felony?**

"Nope, because we're too good to get caught," I said earning myself another smack.

**Have you or any member of your family ever been detain, been arrested or been in jail for any reason?**

No

"Ok, I'm done," I said.

"Let's make the video," We decided Edward should mimic Carlisle's voice. He didn't want to do it but Katrina turned into a snow white wolf cub and did super pleading puppy dog eyes.

He gave a tour of the house and talked about each kid.

"This is my son, Emmett," he showed me playing video games.

"And my daughters Rosalie and Alice," they were giving each other makeovers.

"And playing the piano is my son Edward,"

"Next, to him is Bella,"

"On the couch are Jacob and Renesmee,"

"And over here on the floor we have Katrina and Kristina,"

"Here I am in my office,"

"And last but not least, my beautiful wife Esme, working in her garden,"

We sent it in, and now all we have to do is wait for the results.

**Please Review. *gets Katrina to do her white wolf cub puppy dog eyes which no one can resist*Later you will learn more about Katrina and Kristina and Percy and Annabeth's children.**


	2. Chapter 2: Answers and Leaving

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this.**

**Chapter 2: Answers and Leaving**

**Carlisle POV **

I had just got out of the car on my way home from the hospital. I got the mail from the mailbox. There was a letter with Wife Swap written on it.

"Emmett," I hissed. I ran to the house.

"Everybody get in here now," I called. A few minutes later everybody was gathered in the living room. Alice and Edward looked nervous, obviously knowing why I had called them. Renesmee and Jacob were sitting side by side Renesmee holding Katrina and Jacob holding Kristina.

"What is this?" I held up the letter. I opened it and read aloud:

Dear Cullen Family, We think you would be great on our show! The camera crew will be arriving a week from today. You will be switching with the Jackson family from New York City, New York.

"Care to illuminate?" I asked as Esme glared at the kids, eyes wide.

"Well um..." said Emmett.

Kristina looked into my eyes,

"You don't want to punish us,"

As soon as she said that I felt an urge to not reprimand them," But I just crossed my arms and gave her a stern look.

"Nice try, young lady,"

"I just thought it would be fun," said Emmett.

"And did you think of the fact that you will be trying to not expose us on live television," I said in a steely calm voice.

"We'll be fine, Carlisle, I haven't seen any problems," said Alice.

"What if I don't want to leave my family for two weeks," Esme asked.

"Come on, It'll be fun," said Jacob and Emmett together, then laughed.

"Jinx, you owe me a coke," said Jacob. The rest of us rolled our eyes.

Annabeth POV

I went out to the mail box to get the mail and began looking through it absently.. Then I froze. Wife Swap? What the Hades? I walked into the house.

"Everybody get in the living room, now" I yelled.

"What's wrong, honey?" asked Percy coming up behind me and putting his arms around me.

"Do any of you know anything about this?" I held up the envelope.

"No, really we didn't have anything to do with it," said Minerva.

"Then who- Connor and Travis," I said in a deadly voice. I grabbed the phone and dialed.

"Hello Connor," I said in a deadly sweet voice,

"Can you and your brother come over to my house, _now_." A few minutes later they arrived at the house.

"What were you thinking?" I yelled, they cowered slightly. "You idiots!"

Suddenly three gods (Athena, Poseidon, Hermes) appeared in the living room. The kids all rushed forward to hug their grandparents.

"What's going on?" asked Hermes.

"You're stupid sons signed me up for Wife Swap, that's what's going on," I yelled.

"Really?" he smirked and started to laugh, "brilliant,"

"Who are you switching with?"asked Connor.

"The Cullens from Ames Lake, Washington," I said looking down at the letter, still glaring.

"And what if a monster attacks while they're here, how are we going to explain that when millions of people see it,"

"The Mist," answered Travis his tone adding duh.

"Great then they'll probably see My husband and kids attacking some poor innocent person that's really a monster,"

"It'll be fine, stop worrying," sad Connor.

"It's two weeks I can take care of the kids," said Percy.

"Now I really don't want to go!" I said in a half-teasing, half-serious tone.

"Hey!"

"You should be worried, if he's like his father he'll probably blow up the house,"

"And what is that supposed to mean Owl Face!" I tuned out their bickering.

"We'll help Percy!"

"Then the house really would get blown up!' I said in horror.

"Mom we can help Dad, it'll be fine," said Minerva.

I took a deep breath,

"Alright, well this will definitely be an interesting experience."

A few days later I was preparing to leave my house to go live with total strangers for two weeks.

"Alright kids, be good," I said.

"Bye mom," said Minerva as I gave her a hug.

I hugged and kissed each of my children and said my goodbyes.

Then I hugged and kissed Percy.

"I'll miss you Seaweed Brain," I said.

"I'll miss you too, Wise Girl,"

"Don't blow up the house," I teased.

Then I got in the limo and as we headed to my new home I read an architecture book, called Downtown Chic: Designing Your Dream Home: From Wreck to Ravishing translatedinto Ancient Greek, of course.

Esme POV

Today was the day I was leaving for the swap.

"be good, act human," I told my family,

" don't freak the new mom out too much, alright?"

"It'll be fine," chirped Alice.

"Bye, Grandma Esme," said Katrina and Kristina together.

I hugged all my kids then face Carlisle who held me in his arms.

"I'll miss you so much," I whispered.

"I'll miss you too, my love," He kissed me.

Then I got in the limo and headed towards a new family and a new life, at least for two weeks. As we drove I read a book called: Downtown Chic: Designing Your Dream Home: From Wreck to Ravishing.

**Please Review, It makes me write faster if I know aa bunch of people are waiting for it.**


	3. Chapter 3: Arrival

**Disclaimer: If I owned Percy Jackson and Twilight (and Wife Swap) I would be publishing my stories (and I'd apparently be several different people.)**

**Ok in the last chapter I said the Cullens were in Forks but they would have moved by now so they are actually in the small town of Ames Lake Washington population: 1, 435, that way they are pretty close so Seth and Embry can visit lots you'll see why I need that in this chapter. If you read that chapter now I have fixed the mistake. (The house is modeled after the one in Forks, though.) Percy and Annabeth also actually live in the country outside NYC being as they have a stable.**

**Chapter Three: Arrival**

Annabeth POV

We were driving down a twisting road in the forest. Finally a big white house came into view. I gasped it was absolutely, totally gorgeous. I mean an architect's dream. I walked up the driveway and turned the key. The inside of the house was just as beautiful. One wall was entirely made of glass. There was a spiral staircase which I walked up.

The first room I came to looked like it was shared. On one side there was a bunch of civil war stuff. A lot of it seemed to focus on the Confederacy. On the other side there was a makeup table and a bunch of other girl stuff. It was the kind of room Silena would have had, if she was still alive. I looked in the closet and there was tons of expensive designer clothing. Most of the things in there I wouldn't be caught dead in.

The next room also looked like it was shared. One side had the same kind of stuff as the girls side of the previous room. The other side had a TV and _hundreds _of video games. In the closet were again lots of french designer clothes. The Aphrodite kids at camp would have thought they had died and gone to Clothes Elysium.

The next room again looked shared and I wondered how many kids there were. It looked more like the kind of room I might have. On one side there were hundreds of cds and records. There was everything from heavy metal to classical music. The other side had a large book shelf stuffed with books. Some looked brand new and others were almost falling apart. The clothes in this room's closet were more sensible and casual although they were still all designer brands.

The final room on the second floor looked like an office On one wall were pictures with different subjects and styles ranging from oil paintings to modern photographs. The largest, most ornate painting was of four men standing on a balcony looking calmly down on a crowd below them. The way the painter had depicted them made them look almost like gods.

I left the office and climbed the stairs. The first room I entered was the master bedroom It was casually and beautifully decorated in light colors like the rest of the house. On the nightstand was a picture Of a very handsome golden-haired man with his arm around a very beautiful woman with caramel colored hair. They both had gold eyes.

The next room was yet again a shared room. One side had hundreds of cds and books. The other had a rustic feel to the decorating. There was a painting of a russet-colored wolf in the center of the wall.

The next room looked like a little girls room. It had twin beds with sky blue covers with pictures of different colored butterflies all over them. The walls were sky blue with pink hearts on one bed were light purple curling cursive words that said Katrina Finola Black and above the other were matching words that said Kristina Keira Black. There were a lot of stuffed animals especially wolves. There was a bookshelf that held books books that seemed rather advanced for the age group the rest of the room depicted. I mean it was the kind of stuff my kids read but they were the grandchildren of Athena.

The last two rooms were a guestroom and a game room with a flat-screen TV just like one I had seen in the living room and just about every game system I could imagine.

I went downstairs to find the manual. It was on the dining room table. I picked it up and read:

**Welcome to the Cullen home! I generally get up quite early as do most of my family. My husband Carlisle is a doctor. He is a very gentle, compassionate man. I am unable to have children so Carlisle and I have adopted ten children.**

Ten? Were. They. Insane?

**Most of our children are dating within the family and as they are adopted we don't see anything wrong with that. If they are with someone in the family they share a room with that person. I will tell you about whos with who after I introduce the children.)**

That was a little weird. Then again, I can't say anything because technically I'm married to my cousin.

**Rosalie and Jasper are twins they are eighteen. Rosalie loves fashion and cars. She is sarcastic sometimes and will seem cold at first as she will take awhile to warm up to you. We sometimes call her Rose. **

**Jasper is quiet and loves stuff about the Civil War. He is very sensitive to the feelings of others. Alice, Renesmee, Katrina and Kristina (who I will tell you about later) are the only ones he lets call him Jazzy. **

**Emmett is eighteen as well, he is very big and looks a bit scary but he's really just a big softy.**

I smiled, thinking of Tyson.

**He is very cheerful and loves to pull pranks, you may want to watch out for that.**

He sounded like the Stoll brothers.

**Jacob or Jake is also eighteen. He is pretty cheerful although he is very protective of Renesmee, Katrina, and Kristina. Don't be alarmed if he goes around shirtless a lot.**

**Alice is seventeen. She is very tiny but bouncy. She loves fashion and clothes and is addicted to shopping. She is best friends with Bella and will attempt to force her to go shopping or give her a forced makeover.**

Aphrodite's kids had done that to me many times.

**Edward is also seventeen. He is a bit moody. He is an excellent piano player and loves music. He is very overprotective of Renesmee and Bella. He is very good at guessing what's on your mind.**

**Isabella who prefers to be called Bella is seventeen years old. She loves to read especially classics. She is quiet and shy but can have a temper.**

**Renesmee is seventeen as well. She is very close to Bella and Edward. She loves reading and music. She is quite a good piano player. We sometimes call her Nessie.**

**Katrina and Kristina are twins. They are five years old. They are very close to Jacob and Renesmee. Edward is teaching them to play the piano. They love wolves. They both love to read and are very advanced for their age. Katrina is very sweet and shy, while Kristina is very outgoing and always speaks her mind. Katrina is very close to Seth Clearwater who is a friend of our family. Kristina is very close to Embry Call, who is also a family friend. They are home-schooled.**

**Now for the children's relationships:**

**Emmett and Rosalie are dating.**

**Bella and Edward are also together.**

**Alice is in a happy relationship with Jasper and Renesmee and Jacob are also together.**

Wow, they had a lot of kids.

**House Rules:**

**Our children are generally well behaved so we don't have many rules. They also generally get very good grades. The teenagers can go to bed whenever they want to, although Jacob and Renesmee usually go to bed before the other teens.**

I raised my eyebrows. Why didn't they have bed times, I wondered.

**Katrina and Kristina go to bed at ten on week days and at eleven on weekends.**

That seemed kind of late for five-year-olds.

**We generally don't eat together. Carlisle may stay late at the hospital some days. Jacob, Renesmee, Katrina and Kristina do eat together sometimes. The kids don't really have any other rules as long as they don't break my house.**

Whew! I was finally finished with the manual and went to sit on the couch to await the arrival of my new family.

Esme POV

We pulled up outside a reasonably large house in the country. It was quite a pretty house. It looked like it had two stories. Behind the house I thought I saw a stable and a pasture.

As I walked into the house a grey cat ran from the room. The house was nice and pretty normal looking. There were family pictures around the living room. I walked up the stairs.

The first room had a full sized bed with silver covers. Two of the walls were painted silver and two were painted sea green. Painted on the wall opposite the bed was a large olive tree with a trident leaning against its trunk ans waves underneath it.

There were quite a few stuffed animals many of them seeming to be either horses, sea creatures, or owls. On the pillow of the bed there was a horse and an was a jewelry box and many of the jewelry pieces too featured horses, sea creatures, and owls. There was a sea green book shelf along one wall filled with large books many of which seemed to be in Greek. There was a desk with a laptop on it in the corner. If I had to guess I would say this room belonged to a teenage girl.

The next room had two twin beds one with Superman covers and the other with Batman covers. Just like in the first room there was an olive tree in waves with a trident leaning against it on the wall. It was rather neat but there were a few cars and trucks scattered around. There was a teddy-bear on the Batman bed. There were two desks in the room and again a large book shelf with books.

The next room had light blue walls. There was a coach shaped blue canopy bed with a stuffed dolphin and a stuffed owl lying on it. On the wall opposite the bed was that same symbol. There were lots of stuffed animals in here and just like the owner of the other room this child seemed to have a lot of horses, sea creatures, and owls.

The last bedroom was the master bedroom which had the same symbol on the wall. It was pretty simple with a white bed and a wood cabinet. There was a desk with blueprints lying on it.

I went back downstairs and picked up the manual which was lying on the table.

**Dear New Mother, here are some things you need to know about my home. First of all we all have ADHD and dyslexia and all the children have bi-polar disorder. Because of our dyslexia Greek is easier for us to read than English.**

Well that was interesting.

**I work from home as an architect and Perseus (Percy) works at a marine biology center in the city. We believe it is very important that we spend time together as a family because both Percy and I grew up with only one parent and we don't want our kids to grow up the way we did.**

That was sad.

**I also believe that education is important and all my kids are exceptionally bright despite their dyslexia and ADHD. Our children must do their homework before they do anything else. They also have chores they must complete. We have four children.**

**My oldest daughter is Minerva Zoë Jackson. She is fifteen years old. She is sometimes called Min or Minnie.**

**Our second child is Phillip Luke Jackson. He is ten. He is sometimes called Phil.**

**Our third child is Nestor Charles Jackson. He is eight years old. He is sometimes called Nes.**

**Our youngest daughter is Marina Bianca Jackson. She is four years old. We sometimes call her Mar or Mari.**

**Our children's middle names are all after lost friends.**

Aw, how sad and sweet.

**We have a grey tomcat named Achilles, you've probably seen him. Each of the children has their own horse which they are responsible for, more or less so depending on their age, little Marina obviously has to have a lot of help.**

Each of their children has their own horse? Wow.

**Minerva has a palomino mare named Cyrena. Phillip has a chestnut male named Cyprian. Nestor has a grey mare named Callista and Marina has a black mare named Persephone.**

All there pets and there kids have Greek names, so does the father, and they read in Greek, maybe they are originally from Greece.

**The kids grandparents will probably come visit while you are here. On Percy's side we have:**

**Grandma Sally, Grandpa Paul, and Aunt Sarah: Percy's mother, step-father and half-sister.**

**Grandpa Poseidon: Percy's father, Percy also has a half-brother on his dad's side named Tyson.**

**On my side:**

**Grandpa Frederick, Grandma Aileen, Uncle Bobby and Uncle Mathew: My father, step-mother, and half-brothers. **

**Grandma Athena: My mother.**

**Athena and Poseidon will argue about everything, they have a big rivalry. They are also always trying to be the "favorite grandparent" of the kids.**

I rolled my eyes.

**My family can fill you in on anything else, Good Luck,**

**Annabeth Chase.**

I closed the manual and went to sit on the couch.

**Please review. This chapter's fairly long. Just the story not including the A/N and stuff is 2165 words, I think that's a record fpr me not counting the first chapter of Halfbloods at Walmart because that has a long lisy. Persephone's name besides them all being Greek names is a House of Night reference even though she's a different color then that one.**


	4. Chapter 4: Meeting the Family

**Disclaimer: I stiil don't own any of this, on a side note who's excited about the new camp half-blood series? The series will be called Heroes of Olympus and the first book is going to be called The Lost Hero I'm so excited it sounds good! Anyways On with the story!**

**Chapter Four: Meeting the Family**

Annabeth POV

I heard the doorknob turn and eleven people walked into the room. My mouth dropped open but I quickly closed it again. They were the most beautiful people I had ever seen, and I've met the goddess of beauty. The least beautiful was probably a russet colored man, he looked more normal but he was still handsome just not in an otherworldly way. All but four of them had gold eyes and most of them were pale.

A tall blonde man in a doctor's coat stepped forward,

"Hello," he said with a slight British accent,

"I am Carlisle Cullen,"

"Hello Carlisle, I'm Annabeth Jackson,"

A big burly boy came forward and gave me a hug lifting me off the ground. I gasped.

"Hi, I'm Emmett," he said.

"Emmett, please put the poor woman down," said Carlisle.

"Ok," he dropped me and went back to stand by a super-model like blonde girl.

"I'm Rosalie," she aid coldly with a nod.

A little pixie-like girl with black hair skipped forward and gave me a light hug.

"I'm Alice," she said skipping black to her place.

"Jasper Hale," the blonde boy next to her greeted me politely.

"I'm Bella," said a brown-haired girl with a soft smile.

The bronze-haired boy next to her had his arm wrapped around her,

"Hello, I am Edward Cullen," he said reaching out to shake my hand.

I'm Jacob Black," said the russet colored man or boy, whichever.

"Hi, I'm Renesmee but you can call me Nessie," said the girl beside him who had curly bronze hair and chocolate brown eyes.

Two little girls stepped forward. They looked exactly alike. They both had curly black hair and chocolate-brown eyes. They were pale like most of the others but had an undertone to their skin that was the same russet red the man had.

"I'm Katrina," said the first smiling shyly.

"And I'm Kristina," added the second one in a bold sort of voice.

"We're identical twins," they said together.

I smiled at them, It sounded like I was going to have an interesting stay here.

Esme POV

I heard a car park in front of the house and heard car doors slam. I smelled seven different scents coming up to the house. There was something off about their scents especially two of them. but I didn't have long to ponder it because a moment later the door opened.

A man with black hair and beautiful sea-green eyes.

"Hi, I'm Percy Jackson," he said shaking my hand.

"I'm Minerva," said the oldest child who had black hair and stormy grey eyes.

"I'm Philip," said a boy with blonde hair and sea-green eyes.

"I'm Nestor," This was a smaller boy with black hair and stormy grey eyes.

A cute little girl with blonde hair and sea-green eyes smiled at me,

"I'm Marina,' she said.

The last two people in the room were the two strangest scents that I had smelled earlier, they both seemed to have an aura of power and my vampire senses were screaming at me to get away from them they were dangerous which didn't make sense, as they looked human.

The man looked a lot like Percy with the same black hair and sea-green eyes. He looked like he was going to the beach in sandals Bermuda shorts and a Hawaiian shirt.

"I am Poseidon," he said in a deep voice. So he was the grandfather.

The woman next to him had blonde hair in a ponytail and stormy grey eyes and was dressed in jeans and a white t-shirt.

"I am Athena," she said, her voice cool and proud. So she would be the one Poseidon fought with. Come to think of it, I think I remembered something about a rivalry between the greek gods Poseidon and Athena in Greek mythology. How odd.

"I'm Esme Cullen,' I said smiling warmly.

I hoped during my two weeks here I would be able to figure out the mystery of this family's strange scents.

**Please review. So Esme knows there is something off about the Cullens. What will happen next, well that's for me to know and you to find out. Kind of short but I wanted to end it there , next chapter the swap starts.**


End file.
